Road to Ruin
The Road to Ruin is a deleted scene that takes place after the death of Maria where Marcus and Dom have to decide to sneak into Nexus or "go in with guns blazing." If you choose to sneak in, you will begin in this small gate area dressed as Therons. You both need to climb the ladder and pull the lever. There, you will be on the actual Highway. There will be many Locust Drones and crates for cover. You must not get too close to or shoot the Drones. The best thing is to sneak around behind cover. If you fail to do one of these things and get caught, your helmet will come off and the Drones will try to kill you. A spotlight will shine and they will release the Wretches and Boomers. You will need to kill them all and proceed to sneak around over again in the next area. If you choose "Guns Blazing", obviously you will kill all of the Drones without sneaking. In Road to Ruin, you rescued Franklin who has been captured by the Locust. He helps you fight toward Nexus, but tries to find the surface once he helped you. Pre-Scene Introduction Before the scene begins, Cliff Blezinski will introduce the new content to the player, explaining that sometimes the sections are cut for certain reasons. This introduction is skippable like all cutscenes by pressing the Back button. Stealth Route Taking the stealth option requires you to cross several sections of the Highway undetected. Each section is broken up by a resting point opened and closed via levers where you will gain checkpoints and weapon pickups (Although you could not use these yet, it is advised to pick them up for the final section of the scene). The first section is a straight forward run across a narrow highway, patrolled by Drones and Boomers. It's advised to always jump over cover here since running down the middle can very easily get you spotted. The second section introduces distractions and a wheel to raise an underwater bridge that letted you progress. The third section is less linear, sending you round in a circle to avoid detection. The Boomers and Flame Boomers occupy this section so it is highly advised to stay out of sight. Finally, you will reach a bridge being blocked by several Drones and a Brumak, requiring another way around to pass through the Highway. After finding a way past, you will encounter Franklin in a processing cell. Once he realized that you are not Theron Guards, Dom breaks him out and the Locust begin to attack. From here on out, stealth is not an option. You will fight multiple hordes of Locust with Dom and Franklin (Who carries his traditional Gnasher Shotgun) including Kantus and eventually Bloodmounts. Once you reach the end, the scene will be completed and send you to the pause menu. "Guns Blazing" Route Taking the "Guns Blazing" option begins in a manner similar to the campaign with Dom saying that he wants to kill them all. Passing through the first door immediately alerts the Locust with several Drones and a Troika attacking. In the "Guns Blazing" route, you will rarely have to open the doors, with the Locust groups barging through once you get close enough. These can be Boomers, Grinders, Bloodmounts or Wretches. Eventually, you will come to a door that needs to be opened, but it is revealed as a Locust trap. Marcus and Dom will fall below to a processing area and need to escape through several small groups of Drones. Once out, you'll arrive on the bridge where the Brumak will spot you. There are Troika cannons to take control of to help take the Brumak down and the small group with him. However, once the Brumak is killed, it's body will block the path across. After you find a way around, you'll meet up with Franklin and finish the scene the same way as the Stealth option with several cutscenes changed for the scenario. Either way, Franklin will leave once Marcus and Dom inform him that they are entering deeper into the Hollow, not escaping. Trivia *This is slightly hinted by the dialogue at the end of the chapter "Answers", since Marcus is examining a dead Theron Guard and says "I may have found a way to sneak into Nexus. But if you want to go in with guns blazing, I don't blame you." Category:Gears of War 2 Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough